Night of HHS Hunter High School
by Kay Lusyifniyx
Summary: Cerita lepas dari Hunter High School


Note: ini adalah cerita lepas dari Hunter High School dan merupakan hasil RPG. Oke, langsung saja.

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter by Yosihiro Togashi

genre: humor, horror, romance.

Rated:

Characters:

Kurapika (Whity)

Kuroro (Kay)

Kunti (Whity)

Ovan (Katzura)

Kay (Kay)

Editor:

Kay Lusyifniyx

Publish:

Night Story of HHS (Hunter High School)

Matahari telah lama meninggalkan tempatnya. Tampak cahaya bulan menggantijan cahaya hangat matahari. Suara jangkrik dan hewan lainnya menggema di malam yang cerah itu. Membentuk alunan nada mengerikan.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam berjalan gontai di lorong HHS yang telah sepi tersebut.

"Woi gelap!" teriaknya setelah mengucek mata kirinya yang tertutup poni. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap cahaya yang menyilaukan. Ia pun mencoba melindungi wajahnya.

"Ya iyalah gelap. Namanya juga malam-malam," balas seseorang dari arah datangnya cahaya aneh tersebut.

"Jauhkan sentermu! Silau, tahu," Si Pemegang Senter pun melemparkan cahaya senternya kelangit-langit.

"Kamu Ovan 'kan?" tanya orang itu.

"Ya, kamu sendiri?" tanya balik laki-laki bernama Ovan itu.

"Kay," jawab gadis tomboy itu. Rambut biru panjang nampaknya adalah satu-satunya hal manis yang ada pada dirinya, "Ngapain kamu malam-malam di sini?"

"Aku baru bangun."

"'Baru bangun'?"

"Aku ketiduran pas jam pelajaran terakhir."

"Oh, kupikir kamu tidur di sini karena asramamu kebanjiran."

"Kamu sendiri, ngapain malam-malam begini di sini? Bawa senter dan pake sarung segala lagi," balas Ovan sambil sweatdrop.

"Ahehehehe. Biasa, ngeronda," kata Kay dengan cengiran. Menambah kesan cowok pada dirinya. Sedang, nampaknya sweatdrop Ovan bertambah.

"Ah, syukurlah masih ada kalian. Ngapain kalian di sini?" tanya seorang makhluk abstrak berambut blonde pendek yang baru di sadari ke hadirannya *author di lempari bata*

"Seharunya kami yang bertanya pada sensei," balas Kay dan Ovan bersamaan. Membuat mata aqua gadis di depan mereka mencincing sebal.

"Sensei kemari cuma untuk mengambil benda ini," kata sensei di HHS itu seraya menunjukan sebuah pulpen.

"Pulpen?"

"Hanya itu?"

"Tentu saja. Memang apa yang kalian harapkan?" tanya sensei itu balik.

"Buakan! Maksudku, hanya karena ingin mengambil pulpen merah bertinta merah itu sampai-sampai Kurapika-sensei datang sendirian ke sekolah selarut dan seberbahaya ini?" tanya Kay panjang lebar sambil memainkan tangannya.

"Apa segitu pentingnya?" tambah Ovan.

"Jangan-jangan itu dari kekasih Kurapika- sensei!"

"Kekasih? Siapa?"

"Apa sensei punya kekasih?"

"Siapa dia, sensei?"

"Apa dia dari HHS?"

"Bagaimana orangnya?"

"Beritahu kami!" pinta Ovan dan Kay bersamaannya. Sedang yang mendengarkan nampak mulai gugup mendengar ocehan muridnya itu. Tak mungkin 'kan ia mengatakan bahwa pulpen itu dari seseorang yang cukup menyebalkan namun mampu membuat hatinya meledak-ledak!

"Bu-bukan dari siapa-siapa, kok! Ngomong-ngomong di mana yang lainnya? Biasanya kalian bersama-sama," tanya Kurapika.

"Mati mungkin," jawab Ovan asal dan mampu membuat Kurapika melayangkan jitakannya. Kurapika seharusnya berterimakasih. Sebab, karena jawaban Ovan, Kurapika jadi berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

'Sial sekali terjebak malam-malam dengan anak-anak ini. Huft,' keluh Kurapika dalam hati mencoba tabah dan sabar.

"Aduh... Malam-malam begini kok sensei ingin ke toilet, ya?" ujar Kurapika yang malah terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"Mana Kay tahu. 'Kan sensei yang kebelet," jawab Kay dengan bodohnya.

"Mau ku temani?" tawar Ovan.

"MESUM! Siapa yang mengajarimu hal seperti itu?" tanya Kurapika membulatkan matanya.

"Tentu saja Kuroro-sensei," jawab Kay dengan pocker face.

"Maaf saja, ya! Aku tak semesum gurumu itu," kesal Ovan menarik pipi Kay,

"Lagi pula aku hanya menawarkan untuk menemani sensei sampai depan WC."

"Adudududu! sakit!" protes Kay berdendang ria.

'Awas kau, Kuroro!' batin Kurapika.

"Sudahlah! sensei sudah nggak tahan, untuk yang mesum tunggu di luar! Untuk yang normal dan merasa perempuan juga, ayo ikut aku ke dalam!" kata Kurapika seraya menarik lengan Kay dan meninggalkan Ovan di depan toilet wanita.

"Hei! Aku 'kan normal dan nggak mesum. yang ada Kay yang tidak normal. kenapa aku yang di tinggal sendiri?" kata Ovan.

"Tuh 'kan. dia mesum. mana ada pencuri bilang pencuri," balas Kay.

"Biar saja. Kalau ada hantu yang masuk 'kan kau bisa melawannya ," Ovan hanya diam melihat pintu di depannya yang tertutup.

"Ah, di tinggal sendiri, deh. coba ada hantu yang nemenin," gumam Ovan.

"Dasar aneh!" balas Kay yang mendengarkan gumaman Ovan.

Ovan menyenderkan tubuhnya di lorong HHS yang dingin itu. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan telinganya di tiup. Ia pun menoleh.

"Kau mencariku?" tanya seorang anak perempuan tersenyum ke arah Ovan. warna kulitnya putih pucat, begitu juga dengan matanya. Rambutnya hitam panjang. Ia mengenakan jubah putih yang nampak lusuh. Bau melati pun tercium oleh hidung Ovan.

"Kalau aku ingin pipis juga, kau mau menemanku nggak?" lanjut gadis itu.

"Malas," balas Ovan menolak dengan tidak elitnya (?).

"Sensei! Ayo cepat! Miss Kunti udah nunggu Kay buat main. Sensei ikutan juga, yuk!" ajak Kay menarik Kurapika.

"Miss Kunti? Siapa itu? Anak baru?" tanya Kurapika heran.

"Kunti itu penjaga gudang sekolah. Sensei tahu tidak?"

"Gudang sebelah kelas sensei itu?"

"Iya, cewek rambut panjang dan selalu mengenakan jubah putih plus cuman mau keluar malam-malam. Eh! Itu dia!"

cerita Kay seraya menunjuk ke arah Ovan.

"Setega itukah… dirimu padaku… oh kasihku… lalalala," tangis gadis di depan Ovan.

"Idih! Ogah aku sama kamu. Mandi aja kamu nggak pernah," balas Ovan ngeri.

"Apaan, sih, pangeranku ini! Aku sudah wangi melati. Kok! Jadi nggak perlu mandi."

"HIII!" teriak Ovan lagi-lagi tak elite dan segera mendorong gadis yang belakangan ini di kenal sebagai Miss Kunti *?*

"Ma-maksudmu Miss Kunti itu hantu?" tanya Kurapika dengan sweatdrop dan sedikit bergetar.

"Jangan bilang Blacklist kita satu ini takut hantu," seringai Kay nakal.

"E-enggak kok!" balas Kurapika mencoba bersikap berani di depan muridnya.

Kay tertawa garing. Ia menatap Kurapika dengan senyuman jail yang masih menghiasi wajahnya,

"Sepertinya Miss Kunti lagi sibuk sama Ovan, kalo gitu aku panggilin penghuni HHS yang lain, ya, sensei!"

"Beneran kamu mau manggil mereka. Kalau begitu baguslah, semakin ramai mka akan semakin bagus," balas Kurapika yang salah pengertian.

"Okelah kalau begitu. Aku panggilin keluarga besar hantu tetangga HHS."

"Ha-hantu?"

"Sensei binggung? Mereka itu sejenis vampire. Cuma bedanya, kalau hantu seperti vampire tinggal di istana dan memakai jubah keren, maka hantu Indonesia tinggalnya di rumah-rumah yang nggak layak tinggal dan pake baju kumal. Yah, sesuai keadaan negaralah," cerita Kay lagi.

"Ja-jadi benar hantu?" tanya Kurapika pucat pasi. Kay mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Kurapika merasa baju birunya di tarik seseorang. Ia pun menunduk. Lalu seketika itu juga melongo alias cengo.

"KYAAAA! Anak kecil aneh dari mana nih?" kaget Kurapika.

"Kuburan kompleks sebelah mba," jawab bocah A.K.A yang kita kenal sebagai tuyul.

"APA?! Kalau tah sekolah ini dekat kuburan, aku nggak bakalan mau ngajar di sini," keluh Kurapika.

"Ke-kenapa jadi banyak hantu?" tanya Ovan.

"KYAAA! PANGERANKU! Di mana~ dimana~ dimana~? Dimana~ dimanakah rumahmu~?" teriak Miss Kunti yang di

lanjutkan dengan lagu kesayangannya, Alamak Palsu.

"HUEEE!" teriak Ovan tak mau kalah (?).

"Mba, main, yuk!" ajak tuyul pada Kurapika. Kurapika mundur beberapa langkah,

"Kenapa nggak main sama dia aja?" tunjuknya pada Kay. Kay hanya cuek dan terus menendang-nendang gundul pecek di kakinya. (Gundul Pecek : Sejenis hantu kepala manusia yang biasanya jatuh dari pohon kelapa).

"Dia lagi sibuk. Ayo main!" ajak tuyul itu lagi dengan horror face.

'Aku memilih melawan Ryodan dari pada hantu ini, dan... Mungkin mengorbankan satu anak saja tak apa. Yang penting selamat,' batin Kurapika melirik Ovan. Dengan segera sensei cantik itu menarik Ovan.

"Kalau begitu, bawa anak ini aja! AKU RELA!" ucapnya membuat Ovan berteriak, "TIDAK!" dan memeluknya erat-erat. Sedang Kay membatin 'Egois bener tu sensei,' sambil bersweatdrop.

"GYAAAA! SETAN!" teriak Kay tiba-tiba histeris sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Sedang yang di tunjuk hanya bisa bergumam "Hn?".

"HYAAA! Tolong aku Kura-sensei!" tangis gaje Ovan saat Miss Kunti menarik-nariknya.

"Ku-Kuroro! Selamatkan aku dari hantu dan anak-anak ini!" pinta Kurapika. Pemuda bermata onyx itu tersenyum jahil,

"Jadi kau takut?"

"Eng-enggak, kok! Cuman males aja," ngeles Kurapika ngotot.

"HYAAA!" teriak Ovan dan Kurapika berlari ke belakang Kuroro setelah mendapat beberapa sapaan di bahu mereka yang di ketahui pelaku adalah kembaran audience, tuyul *plak.

"Berita bagus, nih! Ternyata sensei humoria kita takut hantu," seringai Kuroro.

"Bu-bukan! Aku cuma mau tahu kau benar-benar macho atau cuma omong kosong," balas Kurapika.

"Apa body seksiku meragukanmu?" tanya Kuroro membuat Kurapika blushing.

"Kenapa kalian malah mesra-mesraan sih?" protes Ovan.

"Nggak kok! Dia tuh yang gatel," tunjuk Kurapika pada Kuroro.

"Aku nggak gatel, kok! Buktinya aku nggak ngarukin apapun," balas Kuroro super ngaco.

"Ha?" heran Ovan.

"Kalau aku berhasil mengusir mereka, apa yang bakal kamu kasih ke aku?" tanya Kuroro pada gadis di belakangnya.

"Terserah kamu aja deh! Yang penting tolong cepat usir mereka!". Kuroro menatap tuyul di hadapannya dengan seringai,

"Hei tuyul, akan ku beri kau sesuatu bila kau menuruti keinginanku."

"He! Kalimatmu salah! Yang bener donk!" protes Kurapika.

"Aku bosan disini," kata Ovan mencoba kabur. Baru saja ia berbalik, tiba-tiba Miss Kunti menampakkan dirinya dan membuat Ovan mengikuti jejak Kay, tepar.

"O-Ovan, sadarlah!" pinta Kurapika, "Kalo enggak nanti aku kasih kamu ke Kunti beneran, loh!". Ovan langsung bangun dari teparnya dan memeluk Kuroro erat,

"Hah! Tidak!"

"Hei! Tubuh machoku ini hanya untuk Pika-chan peluk!" protes Kuroro.

"HAH? Apa kau bilang? GR!" ujar Kurapika.

Kay duduk dari teparnya. Di usapnya kepalanya beberapa kali.

"HYAAA! Setan!" tunjuknya pada Kuroro dan kembali tepar. Dan lagi-lagi yang di tunjuk hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Kurapika kesal melihat 3 orang aneh itu, 'Ovan takut, Kay tepar mulu, Kuroro malah nego sama tuyul, berarti ini saatnya aku mengeluarkan kekuatan baruku.' Kurapika berdiri dengan gagah -eh- cantik *plak* dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada rombongan hantu di depannya,

"Hei kalian pergilah! Atau aku, Kurapika, dengan kekuatan bulan akan menendang kalian pulang!" ancamnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ovan.

"Entah. Sejak kapan dia nge-fan sama Sailormoon?" sweatdrop Kuroro. Kurapika yang mendenpgarnya pun menoleh pada dua orang laki-laki di sampingnya,

"Apaan, sih? Aku tuh dapet kekuatan dari Naoko Takeuchi-sensei, istrinya Togahasi. Dan siapa yang nge-fan sama sailormoon? Yang ada dia yang ngefan sama aku. Sampe-sampe dia niru warna rambuku," balas Kurapika bangga di campur binggung. Pasalnya, kekuatannya sebagai Sailor Kuruta tak kunjung keluar.

"Tapi rambut blonde panjang sailormoon membuatnya lebih anggun," kata Kuroro mencoba memancing kemarahan Kurapika.

"APA?!" teriak Kurapika shock. Jatuhlah sudah harga dirinya sebagai tokoh tercantik di Hunter X Hunter. Sedang Ovan berhasil membuat backsound bersuara,

GUBRAK

"Kuroro menyebalkan! Ayo, Ovan! Kita bergabung dengan pihak Kunti dengan kamu sebagai jaminannya," ajak Kurapika menarik Ovan.

"Apa!?" teriak Ovan.

"Sensei nggak waras," kata Kay bangun dan melanjutkan teparnya (?)

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu urus-urusanmu sendiri. Aku mau pulang. Jaa!" pamit Kuroro. Seringai nakal kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Baru saja pemuda berambut hitam itu melangkah, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menarik tangannya.

"Enak aja main pergi!" protes Kurapika sambil mengikat Ovan dan Kay menggunakan rantainya.

"Memang sulit ya, jadi cowok gentle," sok Kuroro.

"Cowok gentle nggak akan lari, tahu!" balas Kurapika dengan jitakan.

"Yeee, siapa yang lari. Kau sendiri lihatkan kalau aku jalan."

"Ah, terserahlah."

"HYAAA! Setan!" teriak Kay menunjuk Kuroro yg ada di sebelahnya dan kembali tepar.

"Kay! Setannya itu ada di depanmu," dengus Kurapika kesal lalu ide gila menyerangnya.

"Kunti dkk aliak Kunti beserta kroninya, KU PASRAHKAN MEREKA PADA KALIAN SEBAGAI PERSEMBAHAN!" seru Kurapika mendorong ke 3 orang di depannya.

"TIDAAAK!" ucap Ovan menggeliat.

"Tidak! Tuyul dengarkan aku! Mending kau ambil dia saja. Dia 'kan cantik, pinter, tajir lagi. Jadi lebih baik kau pilih dia saja. Kalau kau pilih aku, sama aja kamu makan uang haram. Dan itu bisa bikin kamu masuk neraka. Kamu nggak mau masuk neraka 'kan!" bela Kuroro menunju Kurapika.

"Kalian ini cowok-cowok nggak bisa di andalkan!" dengus Kurapika lagi kesal,

"Jangan aku hantu! Beneran deh... Jangan! Mending pilih cowok ganteng ini aja, ya!" kata Kurapika baik menunjuk Kuroro.

" ! Mending jangan pilih aku. Kamu nggak mau 'kan ngelirik aku!"

"Kau ini! Sama hantu masih aja sok kegantengan."

"Loh? Memang iya 'kan? Kamu aja sampe terpesona gitu," Kurapika langsung blushing. Rantainya pun menghilang karena trasi -ehem!- konsentrasinya hilang.

"Tuh 'kan," tawa Kuroro.

"Nggak kok! Nggak pernah! Kapan coba?"

"Mukamu merah gara-gara liat wajah menawanku tuh!"

"Ini karena kepanasan, soalnya aku marah sama kamu yang nyebelin."

"Kalo gitu boleh aku panasin lagi?" ujar Kuroro menarik pinggang ramping Kurapika.

"Ku-Kuroro ihh! Sempet-sempetnya! Ini di depan anak-anak tahu!"

"Biari aja. Toh mereka masih sibuk sama para hantu."

Sementara itu.

"PANGERANKU! Jangan pergi! Kita main putri-putrian, yuk! Nikah yuk! Kawin yuk!" ajak sosok itu. Sedang Kay yang berdiri di belakang Ovan hanya menatap malas.

"Selamat, ya! Ovan," ucap Kay.

"Enak saja! Tidak bisa! Aku sudah punya pacar tahu!" elak Ovan.

"Kalau begitu, jadikan aku yang kedua. Buatlah diriku bahagia... Lalala lalalala," balas Kunti bernyanyi ria. Ovan pun langsung berlari menjauh.

"Pangeranku... Dimana... Dimana... Rumahmu? Ku harus mencari kemana?" nyanyi Kunti mengejar Ovan. Ovan yang berlari tak tentu arah pun menabrak Kay dan jatuh terguling-guling dengan tidak elit.

"Pangeranku! Sejak kapan kamu maen tubruk aja kayak banteng? Jangan menyerah... Jangan menyerah... Aku tak akan menyerah," protes Kunti yang di lanjutkan Tu'nasiv mode: on.

"Aduuuh... Hati-hati dong! Tepar lagi, nih!" ancam Kay.

"Ah... Maaf, Kay!" kata Ovan seraya membantu Kay berdiri.

"Pangeranku, kamu nggak boleh pegang-pegang cewek lain... Kau hanya milikku... Tak 'kan pernah terganti... Selama hidupku -eh- selama matiku...lalalala," nyanyi Kunti seraya mendorong Kay.

"kau ini, aku cincang kamu nanti!" ancam Ovan. Kunti nampak berfikir. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terpotong-potong dengan sendirinya,

"Seperti ini?" tanyanya. Sedang yang di tanya kini tengah cengo.

"Aku hebat 'kan pangeranku!" kata Kunti mengembalikan tubuhnya dan merangkul Ovan.

"Ja-jangan begitu di hadapan pacarku!" dusta Ovan memeluk Kay.

"Apa? Cewek kasar dan bertubuh lemah itu? Dia tak cocok untukmu, pangeranku!" tegas Kunti sebelum Kay sempat mengelak.

"APA KATAMU?!" pekik Kay memulai perang.

Mari beralih.

"Le-lepasin! Nggak enak, tahu. Ini di depan kolor ijo, pocong, dan tuyul," protes Kurapika mencoba melepas pegangan Kuroro di pinggangnya. Bukannya melepaskan, Kuroro malah menunjukkan duit berwarna pink dan menggoyang-goyangkannya. Seakan mengusir para makhluk abstrak itu. Mereka pun berbalik.

"Nah, sekarang kita ada di belakang mereka," seringai Kuroro jahil. Kurapika langsung blushing.

"Caramu itu kotor. Dasar pencuri licik," kesal Kurapika.

"Loh? Bukannya kau yang pencuri."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Di tengah percakapan itu, kolor ijo mencoba mencuri pandang dari bawah.

"Mau mati dua kali?" ancam Kuroro dengan deathglare. Makhluk itu pun kembali berdiri tegak.

"Kau itu yang pencuri. Pencuri profesional bahkan," lanjut Kuroro.

"Jaga perkataanmu!"

"Aku serius. Kau itu pencuri profesional. Buktinya kau berhasil mencuri hatiku," kata Kuroro gombal abisss...

Kurapika spechless dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari Kuroro. Namun Kuroro tak mau melepaskannya.

"Kyaaa! Kuroro! Jangan dekat-dekat, kita harus mempersiapkan pernikahan Ovan dengan Kunti."

"WHAT AND THE KAWAT?!" pekik Ovan shock menatap kedua senseinya itu. Lalu matanya kembali fokus pada Kay dan Kunti.

Kunti menjambak rambut Kay dengan ganasnya,

"Pangeranku, lihat deh! Rambutnya jelek sekali... Aku Miss Pant**** cilik, lohhhh..."

"CIH! Rambutku ini keren, tahu! Bahkan rambutku lebih ajaib dari rambut Rapunzel," balas Kay menendang Kunti hingga jauh dan dengan penuh emosi.

"Ka-Kay," gumam Ovan sweatdrop.

Balik lagi ke duo kita.

"Gimana kalo kita dulu yang kawin?" ajak Kuroro.

"HAH?!" kaget Kurapika langsung lemas.

"Kenapa? Kamu lemes gara-gara tampang seksiku?"

"Gyaaa... Iya-iya, kamu seksi, macho, ganteng... Tapi lepasin aku!" kata Kurapika blushing akut.

"Cium dulu."

"Apa?" kaget Kurapika membulatkan matanya.

Kembali beralih.

"Gyaaa! Dasar hantu gatel! Pake baju nggak styles aja belagu!" teriak Kay menarik rambut kunti.

"Bajuku mungkin seperti ini... Tapi liat dong!" balas Kunti merobek bajunya,

"Dalamnya baju merk Victoria Secret," ujarnya bangga.

"Punyaku lebih keren!" kata Kay tak mau kalah seraya membuka kancing bajunya,

"Dalamnya perban mumi bersertifikat," pamer Kay menunjukan sertifikat yang keluar entah dari mana. Ovan hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya.

Balik ke KuroPika.

"Cium dulu, baru akanku lepaskan," ulang Kuroro.

DAG DIG DUG DUAR

Itulah perasaan Kurapika saat ini.

"Tu-tutup mata dulu!" pinta Kurapika. Kuroro pun menurut,

"Ayo," Kurapika blushing akut. Matanya kesana kemari mencari ide agar ia dapat bebas. Sontak ia menarik tuyul dan menempelkannya di wajah pemuda beranting shappire itu.

"Su-sudah," senyum Kurapika seraya membuang tuyul ke tempat sampah. Kuroro langsung membuka matanya dan muntah mendadak.

"HUEK! Bibirmu rasanya aneh!"

"Oh ya? Ciuman tulus memang rasanya begitu," ngeles Kurapika.

"Padahal terlihat menggoda. Mengecewakan," ujar Kurapika menyentuh bibir Kurapika.

"GYAAA! Kan tadi sudah, Kuroro! Ja-jangan pegang-pegang lagi! Hush-hush!" tepis Kurapika. Kini wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Mari kita lihat perang Kunti VS Kay dulu.

"HUUU... Nggak mutu! Baju dalamnya aneh! Yang penting 'kan apa yang ada di balik baju dalam!" kata Kunti memeluk Ovan.

"He-hei!"

"Memang kamu punya dada?" kata Kay meremehkan.

"Punya donk! Lebih gede dari punya guru pirang itu, lagi."

"Ehem! Kau telah menggali kuburmu sendiri," balas Kay dengan pose orang batuk mengingat betapa mengerikannya Kurapika saat marah.

"Maksudku, lebih gede dari punyamu, dan lebih kecil dari guru pirang itu."

"Cih!"

"Pangeranku, ayo putuskan! Dada siapa yang paling gede?"

"I-itu...," spechless Ovan.

"Tentu saja aku kalah dengan ORANG TUA sepertimu," kata Kay ngotot.

"Enak aja! Aku masih imut-imut, Kunti idol 11 tahun, paling cocok untuk pangeranku!"

"Hoi! Kau lupa mencantumkan 1 abadnya!"

"Huee... Pangeranku... Hatiku sakit... Perih... Gara-gara kata cewek kasar itu... Huhuhu," tangis Kunti memeluk Ovan.

"HIII!" ngeri Ovan,

'Oh tuhan! Please help me!' batinnya.

"PANGERAN!" tangis Kunti makin keras di telinga Ovan.

"Cengeng," balas Kay jutek, "Kamu mau sama hantu cenggeng itu, Van?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Kay!" kata Ovan mencoba pergi.

"Aku 'kan hantu cantik," balas Kunti.

"Cengeng-cengeng, hahaha," ejek Kay.

"Hue... Kay, Tolong aku!" pinta Ovan.

Sementara itu...

Cup!

"Itu balasan karena kamu udah nyium aku," cengir Kuroro setelah mengecup bibir Kurapika.

"KYAAA! Ciuman pertamaku?! Tidak!" teriak Kurapika histeris seraya menjambak rambutnya.

"Ka-kalau begitu, yang tadi...," ujar Kuroro gugup.

"Ups."

"Hayo ngaku! Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" tanya Kuroro menatap Kurapika tajam.

'Hue... Gimana nih... Kuroro serem,' batin Kurapika takut sambil menggeleng.

"Jujur atau ijab kabul malam ini?" ancam Kuroro.

"'Jujur atau ijab kabul?' ngg... Pilih 'atau'," balas Kurapika dengan innocent yang membuat Kuroro gemas.

"Jujur, ijab kabul malam ini, cium?" ancam Kuroro yang berharap Kurapika akan memilih pilihan ke-2. Tapi tentu saja mustahil.

"Ba-baik-baik!" ujar Kurapika yang langsung mengecup bibir Kurapika. Kini wajahnya kembali semerah tomat.

"Su-sudah," ujar Kurapika.

"Aku 'kan nggak minta di bibir," seringai nakal Kuroro.

"Menyebalkan!" seru Kurapika kesal seraya berbalik dan meninggalkannya. Namun Kuroro segera memeluk Kurapika.

"A-apaan sih?" kesal Kurapika.

"Hehehe. Yang tadi hanya bercanda, sebagai gantinya ayo kita pulang," ajak Kuroro. Mendengar hal itu, dengan segera Kay menendang Kunti hingga jauh dan menarik Ovan,

"Ayo cepat!" terikanya.

Kuroro membuka Bandit Secretnya. Kini Kurapika masih berada di pelukan pemuda bermata onyx itu.

"Sensei, tunggu!" teriak Kay meraih tangan Kuroro dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanan yang masih menarik Ovan. Di saat bersamaan, cahaya muncul di antara mereka dan sekejap mereka menghilang.

Kunti menatap kepergian mereka dengan mata berkaca-kaca,

"Hiks-hiks. Huee... Pangeranku!"

fin.

Review please!


End file.
